


GHOST AND ZOMBIE

by Tempeh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Summary: A ghost and a zombie meet.They're from the same person.一个幽灵遇到了一个僵尸，然而他们生前是同一个人。
Kudos: 1





	GHOST AND ZOMBIE

最后一次战役结束后。  
满天喧嚣尘埃里，索尔抱着躯体僵硬，体表皮肤已经发蓝发灰的小僵尸失声恸哭。  
他是劳菲之子，约顿海姆的洛基，冰霜巨人的后裔。  
无人驻足的荒原上，一个发着微弱光芒的灵魂一缕一缕地自我拼凑起来  
他是奥丁之子，阿斯加德的洛基，阿斯加德的诡计之神。

僵尸继承了洛基的躯体，起初的几天，索尔抱着他，抱着他流泪。索尔吻他，用他干涩的嘴唇吻遍洛基冰凉的嘴唇，手背，直到足尖。雷神的怀抱好温暖，洛基残存为数不多的意识让他感觉到自己是一个温暖的僵尸。  
幽灵继承了洛基的意识，而后的几日，他变成阿斯加德那位王子的样子，走遍了自己所在的星球。荒原的风好大，刮得他几乎看不清东西，刮得他寸步难行。洛基不愿呆在这荒无人烟的星球，直往星际间去。漆黑一片的夜空中除了洛基没有任何生命体。也许我也不能称为生命体？洛基想。洛基缺少了躯体的灵魂感到他是多么孤独，他是一个孤独的灵魂。

僵尸接受着索尔湿润的眼睛的注视，索尔毫无间隙地握着他冰凉的手，摩挲他干裂的皮肤。僵尸想要推开索尔，索尔把他拥地更紧，啪嗒啪嗒掉着眼泪。索尔翻出中庭的故事书，找到绮丽的插图，指着挪威人想象的仙宫告诉洛基，这里曾经是阿斯加德。这里一直是阿斯加德。僵尸闭着眼睛，索尔在他耳边叹息，说，洛基，我爱你，我们终于可以歇一歇了。  
幽灵在满天星河里浮沉，偶尔他感到手上发出的橘红色光芒强了一点，看上去温暖了一点，他抬起头，面前是辽阔的星域，偶尔几颗星星勾勒成的图案让他感觉熟悉，仿佛就是上辈子的事情。这里曾经是阿斯加德。这里一直是阿斯加德。洛基盯着黑漆漆的夜空看了一会儿，不清楚自己哭了还是没有。他垂下头闭上眼睛，拳头紧紧攥成一团。仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，幽灵睁开眼睛，对自己说，洛基，你不可以停歇，你要走下去。

索尔把僵尸带到了海边的北欧，暖洋洋的日光拂着青草地。索尔给他讲阿斯加德的故事，讲小不点的雷神与邪神，关于爱，死亡与背叛。懵懂的洛基抬起头，望天上望去，索尔揽住他的肩，柔声说，那个方向，那儿，曾经就是阿斯加德。  
幽灵来到了约顿海姆，萧瑟的寒风夹杂着雪片，青灰色的石头上奇异的文字记载着约顿海姆的历史。直到他无师自通地读懂这门文字起，他才记起来，这里是他上辈子从未留心过的，被遗弃，唯一一次来到是与索尔一起的家乡。

索尔对僵尸说，洛基，你也是阿斯加德人。你的灵魂闪耀着阿斯加德的神光  
幽灵自言自语道，我终究是约顿海姆人。我的血脉里奔流着约顿海姆的冰霜  
索尔和洛基想到了什么，一下子都愣住了

索尔急切地叩着圣所的大门，他喊，博士，请问是否有关于阿斯加德的记载？  
斯特兰奇打开门，递给他一大卷羊皮纸。索尔抱着古籍回到新阿斯加德，僵尸倚靠在他的肩头，看着神秘的符文，冰凉的薄唇吐出一个单词：“home？”  
索尔揽揽他干枯的头发，亲吻他的额头。  
幽灵抚摸着约顿海姆宫殿前地砖上的纹理，随他手指所到之处，所有的凹凸的花纹都发着淡淡光芒，长夜寂寂，冰霜下砖石共有101又3/4块。洛基竟从来不知道。淡金色的符文升起，飞到空中，排列好。洛基深吸了一口气，扶了扶额头。

羊皮纸卷记载，阿斯加德人死后会以灵魂的形式出现。  
砖石符文描述，约顿海姆人死后会以僵尸的形式存活。

索尔牵起僵尸的手，说，我们走。僵尸动了动嘴巴，声音干涩地问，去哪里？索尔说，去找你，带你回家。  
洛基喃喃自语，眼睛里像是有东西顺着透明的脸颊滑下，他说，我要去找他，我要回家。

索尔的第一站是巴黎，骄矜的花在细雨中怒放，索尔买了一只玫瑰递给僵尸。戴着帽子的买花姑娘一脸惊愕地望着他们，索尔把洛基往怀里拉拉，尴尬地吐出新名词：“cosplay”  
“没人还有心情玩这个”姑娘压压帽子，“先生们，地铁停运了，街上闹罢工人流量很大，如果你们不想再遇到奇奇怪怪的目光，我知道一条小路”  
“谢谢你，”索尔礼貌地说，“冒昧地问一句，你为什么替我们考虑这么周到？”  
姑娘告诉他，他扮演的是她最喜欢的那位英雄。  
幽灵的降落地在瓦坎达。他瞥了一眼实验仪器，检测到细微能量波动。他伸出手想改回数值，手直接穿着键盘而过。幽灵叹了口气，往实验室外走去。  
烈日下的草原，犀牛，白狼，狮子的心跳，荷尔蒙迸发的味道。洛基漫无目的地飘着，他想，索尔说要去中庭的哪里来着？这是“非洲”吧，索尔说的家在哪？  
日光下迎面走来一个人，巴基以为他看到了自己。因为他向自己招手过来——“史蒂夫！”他喊道  
洛基往身后转去，看到他的老对手，史蒂夫罗杰斯，蓄着大胡子，眼角滋生了许多细纹，笑得无比幸福灿烂。  
他凝望着史蒂夫，在想十二年前的事。他们都变了，一切都变了。即使和史蒂夫曾经交过手，洛基不得不承认史蒂夫是个优秀的战士，不然他不会在出逃时变成他——  
他想起了八九年前那场浩劫，黑暗世界，母亲的死亡。  
洛基的眼神一下子有些黯淡，只听史蒂夫和巴基相拥，巴基把脸埋在史蒂夫的肩窝里，说道：“你去探望索尔回来了？”  
洛基的心一下子提起来，他全神贯注地听着。  
“是。”史蒂夫用指尖拢了拢巴基耳后的长发，“不过我没碰到他，他出去了”  
“说是，去找他的弟弟。”  
幽灵神情恍惚跟着他们，找到了瓦坎达湖边小屋旁的飞机  
飞行记录：北欧 新阿斯加德。

第二站到了纽约。索尔带小僵尸飞到了斯塔克大厦楼下。战后托尼最终又把大厦买回来了，自己在大厦内秘密静养。索尔无奈地说，通融一下，通融一下嘛，我可是索尔诶。  
不一会儿托尼亲自发消息过来了，让他们进来，今天先气死我。  
索尔弯下腰，抱起小僵尸走进大厦，洛基，其实这栋大厦挺可惜的，你没机会好好参观他。洛基身体僵硬，只能任索尔抱着——  
进来房间，托尼咳嗽了一声，说，我总算知道了，你们今天改变战术了，不打算气死我，也不打算吓死我，打算腻歪死我，对不对？  
索尔嘿嘿一笑，说，洛基总会改变的，他是为我献出的生命。  
僵尸歪着头，像是在听上辈子的故事  
幽灵兜兜转转飘到了阿斯加德，他不由得撇撇嘴，金宫不似以前繁华，人丁不似以前兴旺，他飘进大殿，只盼兴奋地大喊一声：“索尔！”  
代理的是瓦尔基里，他忘了。  
瓦尔基里终究是女武神，能看到洛基淡淡的轮廓，她惊诧地看着他，问，是你？  
洛基嘿嘿一笑，是我  
需不需要我告诉他一声？瓦尔基里问  
不，我亲自去找他。  
洛基在新阿斯加德又感到源源不断的生机，他感觉到他的轮廓更加具体了。  
“洛基！”瓦尔基里最后叫住他。  
“阿斯加德百废待兴。”她开着玩笑，“首先我们需要一位新王后”  
别让我们等太久。

伦敦。  
索尔带着小僵尸闲逛着，突然间淅淅沥沥地雨就大起来了。所有人都撑开雨伞，或四散着加快步伐。索尔没有带雨伞，只能一个劲儿把洛基往自己怀里揽。  
“马上就会过去的。”他喃喃，“没事的”  
雨水滴答在索尔的外套上，顺着发尖砸下。  
幽灵到达了伦敦，在泰晤士河边的街道上飘着。  
雨突然间下起来了，一点预告都没有。他是幽灵，不怕雨滴，只是雨雾弥蒙时看东西很困难。  
洛基想，吸收了几天阿斯加德的法力，小法术还不是很困难。  
于是洛基扬了扬手，指尖迸出金光。雨并没有停下，只是小了些。他十分懊丧地想，喔，原来我的法力才恢复了这么点啊。  
索尔感到雨小了，一仰头，看到空中一团金光炸开。  
“走！”他低声吼道，“河边”  
洛基低着头，看到有两个身影匆匆跑着。他屏住呼吸，看到那个高大的身影一时有些不敢相信。  
索尔跑着，被身后骨节分明的手扯住了。他顿了一下，往后看去。  
僵尸指着幽灵，朝他笑着。  
阿斯加德的星空回来了。


End file.
